Intracellular receptors are a class of structurally related proteins involved in the regulation of gene proteins. Steroid receptors are a subset of these receptors, including the progesterone receptors (PR), androgen receptors (AR), estrogen receptors (ER), glucocorticoid receptors (GR) and mineralocorticoid receptors (MR). Regulation of a gene by such factors requires the intracellular receptor and a corresponding ligand which has the ability to selectively bind to the receptor in a way that affects gene transcription.
Progesterone receptor modulators (progestagens) are known to play an important role in mammalian development and homeostasis. Progesterone is known to be required for mammary gland development, ovulation and the maintenance of pregnancy. Currently, steroidal progestin agonists and antagonists are clinically approved for contraception, hormone replacement therapy (HRT) and therapeutic abortion. Moreover, there is good preclinical and clinical evidence for the value of progestin antagonists in treating endometriosis, uterine leiomyomata (fibroids), dysfunctional uterine bleeding and breast cancer.
The current steroidal progestagens have been proven to be quite safe and are well tolerated. Sometimes, however, side effects (e.g. breast tenderness, headaches, depression and weight gain) have been reported that are attributed to these steroidal progestagens, either alone or in combination with estrogenic compounds.
Steroidal ligands for one receptor often show cross-reactivity with other steroidal receptors. As an example, many progestagens also bind to glucocorticoid receptor. Non-steroidal progestagens have no molecular similarity with steroids and therefore one might also expect differences in physicochemical properities, pharmacokinetic (PK) parameters, tissue distribution (e.g. CNS versus peripheral) and, more importantly, non-steroidal progestagens may show no/less cross-reactivity to other steroid receptors. Therefore, non-steroidal progestagens will likely emerge as major players in reproductive pharmacology in the foreseeable future.
It was known that progesterone receptor existed as two isoforms, full-length progesterone receptor isoform (PR-B) and its shorter counterpart (PR-A). Recently, extensive studies have been implemented on the progesterone receptor knockout mouse (PRKO, lacking both the A- and B-forms of the receptors), the mouse knockoutting specifically for the PR-A isoform (PRAKO) and the PR-B isoform (PRBKO). Different phenotypes were discovered for PRKO, PRAKO and PRBKO in physiology studies in terms of fertility, ovulation uterine receptivity, uterine proliferation, proliferation of mammary gland, sexual receptivity in female mice, sexual activity in male mice and infanticide tendencies in male mice. These findings provided great challenge for synthetic chemists to construct not only selective progesterone receptor modulator (SPRM), but also PR-A or PR-B selective progesterone receptor modulator.